Can't You See?
by KimSunRi
Summary: Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa mengerti? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tau betapa aku sungguh mencintaimu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku terus berusaha meneriakkannya. "Apa kata-kataku tidak cukup jelas…? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk dipercaya…?" . Eunhae twoshot! Part one! OC inside as main character's friend, i'm warning DLDR! Mind to RnR?


Title : Can't You See? [Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Twoshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?), **OC**

Pairing : Eunhae, TeukRim(LeeteukXOC)

+Story Special Guest Cast : **Lee Jae Rim**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

This fic is dedicated to my dearest friend, **Lee Jae Rim**,that's having her birthday later on 14th December. I'll post this first part now, so on the 14th I will post the last part(hopefully I can finish it in time). Yeah even if it's a little bit early, this one's for you, _pabbo_. _Saenggil_ _Chukkaeyo_! Congrats for getting a year closer to death! You'll always be our _Crazy Yadong Pabbo Super Power_ _Magnae_. Hope this fic is good enough as a present. Sorry for not making you as the main pair. But you got a really huge and important role, so be grateful lil' dip shit xD . _Saranghaeyo_, _b_****~!

Signed, your beloved _eonnie_, **Kim Sun Ri**.

Enjoy!

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

**_Can't you see I love you, baby?_**

**Author's POV**

"_Saranghae_…"

Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia melanjutkan memberi makan peliharaan ikan-ikannya di akuarium. _Namja_ yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya itu, Hyukjae, hanya menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum. Selalu saja seperti ini jadinya…

Kata itu bukan pertama kalinya Hyukjae ucapkan. Kalau Donghae tidak salah hitung, seharusnya yang barusan adalah yang ke empat puluh sembilan kali Hyukjae mengatakannya padanya. Dan itu belum termasuk dengan yang tidak lisan. Meski begitu Donghae tidak pernah menanggapinya secara serius. Pertama kali Hyukjae mengatakannya, ia begitu terkejut, sejujurnya. Tapi kini hal itu sama saja seperti sapaan 'halo' di telinganya. Ia piker itu adalah cara Hyukjae menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli padanya.

Namun yang tidak Donghae ketahui, bahkan sejak kali pertama Hyukjae mengucapkannya, ia sepenuhnya serius. Dan hal ini sangat membuatnya frustasi, bagaimana Donghae yang begitu buta atau mungkin tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Sepertinya apapun yang Hyukjae coba lakukan, ia akan selalu berada dalam batas _friendzone_.

Hyukjae kembali menghela napas, dan mengacak lembut rambut Donghae. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya –duduk di kursi beroda secara balik arah, kedua kaki di sisi sandaran bangku dan kedua tangan terlipat di atas sandaran dengan kepalanya diatasnya– dan meninggalkan rumah _namja_ _brunette_ itu, kembali ke rumahnya sendiri tepat di seberang jalan.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

_**.**_

_**Since back in the day, we've been close friends**_

_**You would call on me tellin' me your problems**_

_**I'd been feelin' things, things I never said**_

_**When you said that you were in love, wish it was me instead**_

**.**

Hyukjae berbaring di kasurnya, punggung tangannya ia letakkan diatas matanya, menutupinya. Setiap kali ia menutup kedua mata berkelopak satu miliknya, satu-satunya yang terbayang di benaknya adalah sang _namja_ _brunette_ yang telah mencuri hatinya, tersenyum _angelic_ dan terlihat amat manis dan polos. Ia kembali menghela napas frustasi dan membuka matanya lagi. Tangannya bergerak meraih sebuah bingkai foto di meja nakasnya.

Ia menatapnya. Foto masa kecilnya, dengan _namja_ _brunette_ yang sama. Mereka terlihat sungguh senang. Ia berharap ia bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu. Ke masa dimana ia masih polos dan buta mengenai cinta. Saat dimana ia menikmati berada di sisi sang _namja_ _brunette_, tanpa perasaan menyiksa di dalam dirinya seperti ini.

Dulu ia adalah seorang pengecut, tak berani mengucapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Tapi sayangnya, ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _namja_ dewasa dan menyampaikan perasaannya, _namja_ _brunette_ yang dicintainya itu memutuskan untuk menjadi tuli. Mata Hyukjae terlihat sendu saat ia menatap foto itu.

"Apa kata-kataku tidak cukup jelas…? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk dipercaya…?"

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengusap poni rambut coklat tuanya yang panjang, menyingkirkannya agar tidak menutupi pandangannya. Ia menurunkan buku yang sedang ia baca, meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan pada Donghae untuk diam.

"Pelankan suaramu, kita sedang di perpustakaan…" Bisiknya.

Donghae terkekeh dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah sahabatnya. Sebelum Hyukjae dapat berkata apa-apa, Donghae mulai berceloteh. Hyukjae tau Donghae telah berusaha membuat suaranya dalam volume yang seminimum mungkin, tapi ia terlihat terlalu bersemangat untuk membuatnya cukup pelan.

"Aku berbicara dengan Siwon hari ini!" Serunya bersemangat.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan hatinya terhujam, tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit tersebut. Meski begitu ia merasa terlalu sakit untuk mengkomentari dengan kalimat verbal yang sopan dan bukan makian halus. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap terdiam saja. Donghae melanjutkan, tidak peduli meski ia tidak menjawab jawaban.

"Dia bilang aku manis! Bukankah itu hebat?" Serunya bersemangat.

_Ya, kau memang manis. Dan kurasa aku sudah pernah mengatakan itu padamu sebelumnya. Apa kau ingat?_

"Dia sangat popular… Tapi aku tau ia agaknya sedikit menyukaiku! Jadi aku masih punya harapan!"

_Dan ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu, bukan hanya agak sedikit menyukaimu. Ia ada tepat disini._

Donghae menoleh kearah Hyukjae. Kemudian dahinya sedikit mengkerut saat melihat poni rambut Hyukjae kembali terjatuh menutupi matanya. Donghae mengusapnya ke samping, memberinya sudut pandang yang lebih baik terhadap lingkungannya. Hyukjae bukanlah tipe _namja_ yang menarik bagi orang-orang kebanyakan. Malah, ia merupakan tipe yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Poni rambutnya menutupi matanya hampir setiap saat, dan rambut coklat tua lurusnya cukup panjang, memberi kesan membosankan. Ujung rambutnya itu bahkan bisa diikat di bagian belakang lehernya, di tengah membentuk _ponytail_ kecil.

Meski begitu Hyukjae tidak peduli. Bukan berarti ia bukan orang yang ceria. Ia sesungguhnya cukup ceria. Namun ia hanya menunjukkannya di hadapan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dalam kasus ini, keluarganya dan Donghae. Ia tidak bersosialisasi dengan mudah. Ia jarang tertawa lebar, karena ia pikir senyumannya yang menunjukkan gusinya itu aneh. Ia lebih sering hanya tersenyum kecil, dengan sudut bibir sedikit naik.

Sebaliknya, Donghae cukup berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia pribadi yang cerah, memiliki banyak teman. Sifatnya yang kadang kekanakan malah membuat banyak orang menyukainya. Ia memiliki begitu banyak teman. Dan yang Hyukjae maksud banyak, berarti semua murid di sekolah tau Donghae. Ia tampan, namun lebih sering sifat dan wajah kekanakannya yang muncul. Dan meski Donghae jelas seorang _namja_, entah mengapa Hyukjae selalu menganggapnya manis, mungkin karena sikapnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bersosialisasi Hyukkie? Cari _yeojachingu_, atau _namjachingu_. Hidupmu terlihat membosankan."

_Bagaimana bisa? Saat yang kucintai… ialah…_

"Ah tetapi kurasa akan sulit dengan pribadi penyendirimu itu…" Donghae menggerutu sendiri.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum, tanpa menunjukkan giginya. Ia tau Donghae tidak bermaksud meledeknya. Ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan bangkit berdiri, meletakkannya kembali di rak belakangnya. Donghae bangkit berdiri disisinya. Ia tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Istirahat hampir habis. Kita harus segera kembali. Kelasku berikutnya Inggris," Donghae berujar.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Sampai bertemu pulang sekolah?"

"Ah mengenai itu! Siwon mengajakku jalan nanti. Jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu."

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang ia paksakan.

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat.

Donghae melontarkan senyuman _angelic_nya. Dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak lebih keras. Cahaya matahari yang membias di wajah polosnya sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkan debaran jantung Hyukjae. Donghae terlihat amat sempurna di matanya. Ia berdiri terdiam di tempatnya, sementara Donghae sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

_**.**_

_**Wish I knew the way to make you**_

_**See that I've fallen in love with you, oh**_

_**Can't you see I love you, baby?**_

**.**

"Donghae," panggil Hyukjae.

"_Nae_?" Donghae berbalik sesaat, menghadapnya.

"_Saranghae_," ujar Hyukjae tanpa sadar sekali lagi.

Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh sesaat dan kembali berjalan, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hyukjae menghela napasnya. Hilanglah sudah pernyataan ke lima puluhnya, bersama dengan angin.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

*Bruk!*

Hyukjae terjatuh akibat tabrakan itu. Ia sedang berjalan di lorong, hendak pulang setelah menghabiskan sedikit waktu lebih di sekolah. Sayangnya, poni rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian pandangannya ketika ia berjalan sambil menunduk tadi, membuatnya sulit melihat kedepan. Ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh, bersamaan dengan orang yang ia tabrak tersebut.

Terdengar ringisan kesakitan di depannya. Kemudian dengan cepat Hyukjae mengusap poninya kesamping, membuka pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat seorang _yeoja_, dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai hingga sedikit di bawah bahunya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri, membersihkan debu yang tak terlihat di celananya dan mengulurkan tangan kearah _yeoja_ tersebut.

"_Mianhae_! Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan!" Serunya meminta maaf.

_Yeoja_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyukjae. Dan entah mengapa Hyukjae menganggap tatapannya itu terkesan… bodoh. Ia terus menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan kosongnya. Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya heran, dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Halo? _Gwaenchanayo_?"

Kelihatannya itu cukup efektif, karena sang _yeoja_ kembali dari lamunannya dan menggapai uluran tangan Hyukjae untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia kembali memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan sesama sebelum sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau tampan! Meski tidak setampan Teukie-ku sih!" Serunya blak-blakan.

"H-hah?"

"Namaku Jae Rim, Lee Jae Rim! Dan kau?" Tanyanya ceria dan bersemangat.

"Err… Lee Hyukjae…?" Jawab Hyukjae agak ragu, ia masih bingung dengan tingkah _yeoja_ itu.

"Kalau begitu, Hyukjae-_yah_! _I just met you, and this is crazy_. Tapi mari menjadi teman!" Ujarnya sembari sedikit menyanyi, masih dengan semangat tinggi.

Hyukjae cukup terkejut. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya seseorang memujinya tampan dengan penampilannya yang terkesan muram. Terutama _yeoja_ itu berkata ia ingin menjadi temannya. Kata 'senang' tidaklah sebanding dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia merasa… bersyukur. Bahwa seseorang menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan perasaan tersebut tanpa sadar ia mengulaskan _gummy_ _smile_ khasnya.

Jae Rim terlihat terkejut dengan senyuman tiba-tiba itu, dan kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan bodohnya. Hyukjae yang menyadarinya dengan tergesa-gesa menutupi senyumannya dengan telapak tangannya. Tetapi secara mengejutkan, Jae Rim balas tersenyum lebar.

"_Omo_! Senyummu manis sekali!" Serunya.

Hyukjae terkejut dan hanya terdiam. Jae Rim menarik tangan Hyukjae yang menutupi mulutnya, dan melihat senyuman Hyukjae yang telah hilang.

"Kenapa kau menutupinya?" Jae Rim mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"K-karena senyumanku aneh…?" Jawab Hyukjae dengan ragu-ragu, lagi.

Jae Rim memutar bola matanya, "Siapa yang bilang begitu? Senyummu sungguh menawan! Kau tidak perlu merasa malu."

Hyukjae menatapnya tak percaya. Tapi kemudian Hyukjae kembali tersenyum, lebar menunjukkan gusinya. Kali ini ia tidak menutupinya. Dan ketika Jae Rim mengulaskan senyuman lebar kepadanya sebagai balasan, ia tau ia telah mendapat seorang teman.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

"Jadi… Kau dari IPA-4 ya? Aku di IPA-1. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Padahal kukira aku mengenal semua murid angkatan kita…" Jae Rim menggumam.

"Ah kurasa itu normal, karena aku memang _tidak_ _banyak_ bersosialisasi. Aku ini sedikit tak terlihat bagi yang lain sepertinya. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan pengetahuanmu," Hyukjae tertawa sedikit.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama, karena kebetulan rumah mereka berada di arah yang sama. Dan secara mengejutkan, Hyukjae telah berubah menjadi dirinya yang periang, dirinya yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Ia terus berbincang dengan santai dan lancar dengan Jae Rim. Karena entah mengapa ia mempercayai _yeoja_ itu dan merasa ia dapat menjadi teman yang baik. Jae Rim menatapnya, memperhatikan penampilannya selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, kurasa. Hanya saja kau menutupi wajahmu dengan poni rambutmu itu. Kau tampan, Hyukjae-_yah_. Sungguh! Kau hanya perlu menunjukkannya sedikit," ia menyemangati.

Hyukjae tidak dapat menyangkal ia merasa senang meski agak malu dengan komentar yang blak-blakan tersebut. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang tengkuknya kaku dan tertawa pelan.

"Ya, mungkin akan kucoba kapan-kapan."

"Dan menurutku kau sangat menyenangkan! Kau tau? Tak sedikit orang yang tahan dengan cara bicaraku yang blak-blakan dan ke-_hyper_-anku. Jadi kurasa kau adalah orang yang hebat!"

Hyukjae tertawa lepas atas pernyataan tersebut, "Aku tidak tau kenapa ada yang tidak tahan denganmu! Kau sungguh orang yang ramah, Jae Rim-_ah_! Dan menyenangkan juga. Orang-orang pasti senang berteman denganmu."

Jae Rim mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya, "Terimakasih. Tetapi terkadang ke terus teranganku ini tidak selalu baik. Terutama terhadap orang-orang sensitif, jika kau mengerti maksudku. Contohnya, ada seorang _namja_ di kelasku yang sangat _moody_ dan sensitif seperti seorang _yeoja_ di masa haidnya. Ia amat membenciku ketika aku tanpa sadar mengkomentari motornya yang suaranya terdengar seperti kendaraan merah roda tiga di sebuah negara Asia Tenggara."

Hyukjae tertawa lepas, "Sungguh? Tapi tetap saja kau menyenangkan bagiku. Dan sejujurnya, jika kau berhasil membuatku berbicara sebanyak ini berarti kau memang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dan sebenarnya kau adalah orang pertama yang mau menjadi temanku. Atau, err… menyebutku tampan."

Hyukjae terkekeh malu dan itu membuat Jae Rim ikut tertawa. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Hyukjae bercanda dengan gestur yang bersahabat.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan yang sejujurnya kupikirkan! Aku tidak pernah berbohong!"

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Terimakasih. Itu amat berarti bagiku."

"Jangan sungkan! Lagipula, kita teman kan?"

Hyukjae mencerna kata-kata tersebut di otaknya. Mengambil setiap suku kata yang ada kedalam pikirannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, senyuman hangat yang menunjukkan gusinya.

"Ya. Ya, kita teman," jawabnya bangga setengah berbisik.

"Ah, rumahku di arah sana."

Jae Rim menunjuk kearah sebuah belokan. Hyukjae menghela napas tak iklas. Ia masih ingin berbincang-bincang dengan teman barunya itu. Ia mengangguk tak rela.

"Baiklah, kurasa sampai disini dulu. Rumahku diarah sana," tunjuknya pada arah lain.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok Hyukjae-_yah_!"

Kenyataan bahwa ia akan mempunyai seorang teman untuk bersamanya besok membuat Hyukjae amat senang. Tentu saja ia memiliki Donghae, namun akhir-akhir ini Donghae sibuk dengan Siwon hingga ia merasa tertinggal. Jadi memiliki seorang teman sungguh sesuatu yang besar baginya.

"Tentu! Oh iya, panggil saja aku Eunhyuk. Keluargaku memanggilku dengan nama itu," tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

Jae Rim mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Rena! Keluargaku juga biasa memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang Korea asli."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jae Rim melangkah pergi dengan riang, tak lupa untuk melambai kepada Hyukjae sebelum menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Sampai nanti, Eunhyuk-_ah_!"

"_Annyeong_, Rena-_yah_!"

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Hari berikutnya, Hyukjae menjalani kegiatan rutinnya. Meski saat istirahat pertama, Donghae menghampiri Siwon lagi, meninggalkannya sendiri lagi. Sambil menghela napas, ia berjalan kearah atap belakang sekolah. Sesampainya ia disana, seulas senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Ia bersandar pada tembok sesaat, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa rambutnya, menyingkirkan poninya dari hadapan matanya.

_Ia sangat suka berada disini._

Anginnya begitu menenangkan. Ini adalah tempat rahasianya, bersama Donghae. Tidak ada murid lain yang datang kesini selain mereka berdua. Karena ini merupakan atap rahasia di sisi lain gedung sekolah. Satu-satunya cara ketempat ini adalah melalui pagar besi di tangga darurat belakang. Mereka menemukan tempat ini bersama saat mereka sedang bermain-main dulu.

.

_*Klang!*_

_Pintu besi yang sudah berkarat itu berderit saat Hyukjae menendangnya hingga terbuka. Pintu tersebut membentur tembok di belakangnya dengan keras. Hyukjae melonggokkan kepalanya, melihat sekeliling, menemukan atap yang tersembunyi. Dengan senyuman, ia melangkah keluar. Seorang namja berambut brunette mengikuti dari belakangnya, juga melihat sekitar dengan antusias._

"_Tempat ini daebak!" Serunya._

_Hyukjae tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. Ia mulai mengelilingi tempat tersebut, sebelum berdiri di dekat jaring besi yang mengamankan tempat itu. Ia menarik napas panjang dari angin yang meniup rambutnya dengan lembut. Kemudian ia duduk disana, menselonjorkan kedua kakinya._

_Tak lama Donghae ikut duduk di sampingnya, kaki terlipat di depan tubuhnya, hingga ia memeluk lututnya sendiri. Sejenak, ia hanya menatap namja berambut coklat tua di sampingnya yang tengah tersenyum lembut sambil menutup matanya yang berkelopak satu, menikmati perasaan damai tersebut. Ia terlihat begitu tenang dan puas. Donghae ikut tersenyum. Perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae berubah kaku sesaat, namun membiarkannya._

"_Disini begitu nyaman… Bukan begitu?" Tanya Donghae._

_Hyukjae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, senyumannya semakin melebar._

"_Untung kita menemukan tempat ini…"_

_Hyukjae membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Donghae, tersenyum iseng._

"_Kita? Bukankah aku yang menemukan tempat ini? Kau hanya mengikutiku saja."_

_Donghae langsung bangkit dari senderannya, duduk tegap dan memasang wajah merajuknya atas perkataan itu. Hyukjae terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Donghae dengan lembut._

"_Sudah, hentikan rajukanmu itu. Kau tau aku hanya bercanda…"_

"_Monyet jahat," gerutunya sambil mendengus._

_Donghae menatap tajam kearahnya, sementara Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan wajah polos tak berdosa miliknya. Detik berikutnya tawa mereka meledak bersamaan. Saat tawa mereka reda, Hyukjae menutup matanya ke hadapan langit sekali lagi. Donghae mengulaskan angelic smilenya atas hal itu. Poni rambut Hyukjae tertiup angin dengan lembut, menampakkan mata berkelopak satunya._

"_Aku tau! Ini akan menjadi tempat rahasia kita!" Seru Donghae tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menatapnya heran. Menyadari tatapan meragukan Hyukjae, Donghae kembali memasang wajah merajuknya._

"_Kenapa harus?"_

"_Karena kita menemukannya bersama!"_

"_Dan bisa saja seseorang yang lain akan menemukannya juga suatu hari nanti…"_

"_Tidak akan ada! Oh ayolah, kau tidak asik Hyukkie!"_

_Hyukjae tertawa. Tapi ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa hatinya menghangat saat itu. Seulas senyuman kembali terulas dibibirnya saat ia menutup matanya lagi._

"_Tak menjawab berarti iya…"_

_Hyukjae tersenyum semakin lebar, tau bahwa sang namja brunette menyadarinya. Ia dapat merasakan Donghae juga tersenyum puas atas kebisuannya. Dan saat Donghae kembali bersandar pada bahunya, kehangatan kembali menyebar dan melingkupi hatinya._

"_Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat rahasia kita. Janji?" Bisik Donghae._

_Hyukjae kembali tertawa pelan, tersenyum damai. Mereka sama-sama menutup mata mereka untuk menikmati suasana itu, menikmati momen yang tercipta. Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Donghae._

"_Janji…"_

_Dan tanpa Hyukjae dapat mengendalikannya, bibirnya membuka dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang selama ini terpendam di lubuk hatinya. Akhirnya kata itu terlepas begitu saja._

"_Saranghae…"_

.

_**.**_

_**Tired of being the shoulder you lean on**_

_**Wanna be the one you hold on to**_

_**More than just a friend, let me be your everything**_

**.**

Hyukjae membuka matanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, menyadari udara di sekitarnya semakin panas. Matahari bersinar tepat di atas kepalanya.

_Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini?_

Ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari atap itu, menyelinap kembali melalui pagar besi di tangga darurat dan memasuki gedung sekolah. Saat ia melihat banyak murid di lorong, saling berbicara, makan, dan melakukan hal lain, ia tau kini sudah jam istirahat kedua. Ia baru saja membolos tiga jam pelajaran. Tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. Tidak apa kan menjadi murid pemalas sekali-sekali, lelah menjadi seorang _nerd_ dengan nilai A sempurna.

Ia terus berjalan, tidak ada yang menyapanya atau bahkan menyadari keberadaannya saat ia melewati lorong. Dan ia berhenti ketika melihat Donghae melalui sela-sela poninya, berbicara dengan seorang _namja_ yang Donghae sedang taksir. Ia menghela napas, hendak berjalan melewati mereka saat sayangnya Donghae melihatnya.

"Hyukkie! Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa kau tidak ada di kelasmu tadi?" Tanyanya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sedikit, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan meremehkan dari Siwon. Donghae baru saja hendak berucap lagi sebelum Siwon memotongnya dan mulai berbicara padanya lagi. Dan memang sebagaimana layaknya seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Donghae langsung lupa akan keberadaan Hyukjae.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_!"

Kalau bukan karena panggilan atas namanya tersebut, Hyukjae tidak akan sadar ia telah berdiri di situ tanpa melakukan apapun selama tiga menit penuh. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara, tak menyadari Donghae yang juga menoleh, tubuh _namja_ _brunette_ itu sedikit kaku mendengar nama panggilan akrab tersebut.

"Rena-_yah_!" Balas Hyukjae ketika ia mengenali sosoknya.

Ia langsung menghampirinya dengan cepat, mencoba menghapus bayangan Donghae dan Siwon yang sedang berbincang akrab dari benaknya. Sakit, amat sakit rasanya. Tetapi siapakah dia untuk memprotes? Ia bukanlah seseorang yang spesial bagi Donghae. Dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun atas hal tersebut.

_**.**_

_**If I sit you down, tell you what I'm going through**_

_**Will you leave him, will it be too much for you?**_

_**Don't wanna be an addition to your situation**_

_**I never wanna be a complication**_

**.**

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

"Lalu… Ada apa dengan pelarian tiba-tibamu itu?"

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, dan Jae Rim ikut berhenti di sampingnya. Ia menggaruk belakang tengkuknya dengan kaku, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau menyadarinya? Dan disinilah aku mengira kau agak lamban, _no offense_."

Jae Rim melambaikan tangannya santai, "_None_ _taken_. Tenang, jangan khawatir. Ya mungkin aku bisa lamban terkadang, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan kalau mengenai percintaan."

Hyukjae tersenyum pahit dan menghela napasnya, "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berbicara di tempat yang lebih layak daripada di lorong berbisik ini. Dan aku berhutang terimakasih karena kau telah menarikku keluar dari sana."

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Hyukjae dan Jae Rim kini berada di taman belakang sekolah. Hyukjae baru saja selesai menceritakan segala masalah dan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam. Ia merasa jauh lebih ringan sekarang, merasa sebagian bebannya terangkat. Sementara itu, Jae Rim terus mendengarkannya dengan seksama, terkadang mengangguk setuju atau mengusap bahunya pelan menyemangati.

"Wow… Itu sangat-… wow," ia mengkomentari seadanya setelah cerita Hyukjae berakhir, kehabisan kata-kata.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum canggung, bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Ia menghela napasnya. Jae Rim terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Maksudku-… Kau secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya dan dia masih-… Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tau ada orang yang lebih lamban daripada aku."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan karenanya, "Ya, amat tidak bisa dipercaya bukan?"

"Ya. Sangat amat tidak bisa dipercaya," jawab Jae Rim, sama sekali tidak menyadari sindiran halus dari candaan Hyukjae.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sesaat. Hyukjae menghela napasnya atas rasa lelah. Bukan secara fisik, namun secara mental.

"Satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku…"

Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menoleh sedikit kearah Jae Rim, mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit, mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa bertahan? Maksudku, walau tanpa ia sadari, ia telah melukaimu begitu dalam. Kenapa kau malah mendukungnya seperti itu? Bagaimana kau bisa menerimanya?"

Hyukjae menoleh kearah langit biru, tatapannya menerawang jauh. Seulas senyuman pahit terulas di bibirnya.

"Karena… Terkadang kita ada di hidup seseorang bukan untuk membuatnya balas mencintai kita. Tetapi untuk membuatnya menyadari, betapa ia pantas untuk dicintai…"

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Hyukjae menjalani sisa hari itu dalam pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan. Yah, kelasnya diberikan tugas kimia untuk dikerjakan. Dan sebagai siswa A sempurna, ia menyelesaikannya dalam sepuluh menit pertama tugas itu diberikan dan berakhir menghabiskan sisa jam pelajaran dalam kebosanan. Ia bersorak dalam hati saat bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, menandakan kelas telah berakhir. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Ah, Hyukjae-_yah_. Kemari sebentar."

Hyukjae berbalik dan mendapati Shindong-_seonsaengnim_ memanggilnya. Ia menghampirinya dengan heran.

"Apa ada yang salah, Shin-_seonsaengnim_?"

Guru yang ceria dan terkenal ramah itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu semakin membuat Hyukjae bingung. Tapi kemudian guru itu Mengambil keluar selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menerimanya dengan bingung, dan mulai membacanya.

"Ini tentang surat pendaftaranmu. Kau-…"

Dan mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna atas kata-kata berikutnya yang diucapkan gurunya itu, juga kertas yang ia baca.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Hyukjae keluar kelas setengah berlari, dengan senyuman lebar terulas di wajahnya. _Gummy smile_ yang jarang ia keluarkan. Ia baru saja menerima kabar yang teramat baik dari Shin-_seonsaengnim_. Dan ia amat antusias untuk menceritakannya pada Donghae.

Ia berlari ke kelas IPA-2, yang merupakan kelas Donghae. Namun yang tidak ia pikirkan sebelumnya, Donghae terlihat sedang berbincang kepada Siwon dengan riangnya. Senyuman lenyap dari wajahnya saat itu juga. Langkahnya melambat, ia perlahan menghampiri mereka, memaksakan sebuah senyuman saat Donghae menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hae," panggilnya.

"Ah, Hyukkie! Tepat sekali kau datang! Aku baru saja ingin mencarimu untuk memberitaumu aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang nanti," ucapnya sedikit terlalu riang untuk tidak menyakiti Hyukjae.

_Lagi._

"Oh. _Ne gwenchana_. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau-"

"Kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang, Donghae-_yah_," Siwon memotongnya.

"Oh, _ne_!" Jawab Donghae tanpa menyadarinya, dengan senyuman kearah Siwon.

Kemudian mereka kembali berbincang selama beberapa saat, tanpa melirik ke Hyukjae lagi sedikitpun, apalagi membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hyukjae tau saat itu Donghae tidak akan mendengarkannya. Meski ia sangat ingin Donghae menjadi orang pertama yang ia beritau kabar baik ini, _namja_ _brunette_ itu tidak memberinya kesempatan sama sekali.

Saat itulah ia melihat sosok temannya yang lain dari kejauhan, berbicara dengan seorang _namja_ yang ia yakini sebagai _sunbae_ mereka di sisi lain lorong. _Gummy_ _smile_ kembali terulas di bibirnya. Ia berbalik kearah orang itu.

"Rena-_yah_!" Panggilnya berteriak.

Banyak murid menoleh kearah suara itu, termasuk dua orang yang sedari tadi menghiraukannya. Bukan karena teriakannya sangat amat kencang, bukan. Melainkan karena seorang Lee Hyukjae lah yang berteriak. Seorang _namja_ yang suaranya tidak pernah terdengar. Tapi saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Tidak seperti Donghae, Jae Rim mendengar suaranya dan memiliki inisiatif untuk menghentikan obrolannya sejenak, menoleh dan memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan kepala sedikit di tengglengkan heran. Itu membuat Hyukjae semakin senang. Dan untuk sesaat, Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berlari menuju Jae Rim menerobos kerumunan murid yang ramai di lorong, menabrak beberapa punggung, tapi senyuman sama sekali tidak terhapus.

"Aku diterima!" Serunya dengan cengiran lebar, mengguncang kedua bahu Jae Rim yang hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah bodohnya.

"H-hah?"

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Hyukjae dan Jae Rim kini duduk di taman belakang sekolah lagi. Kali ini bersama Park Jung Soo, _namjachingu_ Jae Rim, atau _sunbae_ yang tadi sedang berbicara dengannya. Jae Rim bersandar pada bahu Jung Soo, sementara Hyukjae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kepada mereka untuk sesaat.

"_Mianhae_, yang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian…" Ujarnya meminta maaf.

Jung Soo tertawa, dengan suara yang khas dan nada melengking tinggi, "_Gwaenchana_ Hyukjae-_yah_. Ngomong-ngomong, Rena sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu padaku."

Atas pernyataan itu, Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, "Sungguh? Apa dia menceritakanmu hal-hal yang buruk, Jung Soo-_sunbae_?" Canda Hyukjae.

Jae Rim cemberut, membuat Jung Soo tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambutnya lembut dengan sayang.

"Tentu tidak. Oh dan berhenti memanggilku 'Jung Soo-_sunbae'_. Panggil saja aku Leeteuk," senyumnya, menunjukkan sebelah lesung pipi.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya, "Kalau begitu tolong panggil aku Eunhyuk, Leeteuk-_hyung_."

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Jadi, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat tadi?"

Hyukjae menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan kirinya yang menengadah, sambil menggumamkan 'Oh iya!' dengan pelan. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang ia gulung dan selipkan di saku belakangnya. Ajaibnya kertas itu masih terlihat rapih, tidak terlipat sedikitpun. Ia menunjukkannya kepada mereka berdua dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Aku diterima!" Serunya sekali lagi.

Leeteuk dan Jae Rim keduanya meneliti kertas tersebut.

"_**Seoul Dance Competition**_? Rena belum pernah memberitauku kau bisa menari," Leeteuk berujar sekaligus mengingat-ingat.

"Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tau," timpal Jae Rim.

"Ah kurasa itu salahku. Aku belum pernah memberitaumu. Mungkin memang tidak kelihatan, tapi aku sangat suka menari. Dan beberapa minggu lalu, Shin-_seonsaeng_ melihatku menari sendirian di ruang _dance_. Ia bilang aku berbakat. Kemudian ia menyarankanku untuk mencoba audisi lomba itu. Aku mengikuti sarannya. Dan pagi ini ia menerima surat ini, yang mengatakan aku lolos audisi!"

"Wah keren. Kalau kau bisa lolos berarti kau sangat amat hebat!" Seru Leeteuk.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Jae Rim, menenggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tentu, _chagi_. Ini untuk seluruh Seoul. Kau lihat? Disini bahkan disebutkan hanya dua puluh kontestan yang diterima," Leeteuk menunjukkannya sebaris kalimat di kertas tersebut.

"_Wow_! Kalau begitu kau benar-benar hebat! _Daebak_!" Jae Rim bertepuk tangan ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terkekeh sambil mengusap belakang tengkuknya dengan tersipu. Ia merasa amat senang sekarang. Ia diterima dan maju selangkah lagi lebih dekat ke impiannya. Ditambah lagi ia juga memiliki dua teman yang mendukungnya. Meski ia sedih Donghae bukan bagian dari mereka, tetapi ia tidak ingin memikirkannya saat ini, menghindari rasa sedih lagi. Ia hanya ingin merasa senang saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Shin-_seonsaeng_, kudengar ia juga pandai menari," celetuk Leeteuk.

Jae Rim membelalakkan matanya, "Sungguh? Shin-_chan_? Guru tambun lucu itu?"

Hyukjae dan Leeteuk tertawa atas komentar tersebut.

"Tapi sungguhkah? Aku tidak tau!" Hyukjae berkomentar.

"Yap! Dan kudengar ia sangat hebat!" Ujar Leeteuk antusias.

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu mungkin aku akan memintanya mengajariku nanti," Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Tapi sungguh… Shin-_chan_…? Dunia ini memang mengagetkan…" Jae Rim menggumam.

Hyukjae dan Leeteuk kembali tertawa bersama karenanya. Dan mereka menghabiskan sisa istirahat itu hanya berbincang-bincang santai mengenai hal-hal apa saja. Untuk sekali ini, Hyukjae merasa bahagia berada bersama orang lain di banding sendirian di atap sekolah. Ia amat ingin membawa Jae Rim dan Leeteuk kesana, tetapi ia masih mengingat janji itu. Dan ia begitu menjaganya, karena baginya itu memang, sesuatu yang berharga, yang ia miliki bersama Donghae. Hanya mereka berdua.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Hari itu Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mulai berlatih untuk kompetisi. Maka dari itu, saat kelas berakhir ia pergi ke kelas Donghae untuk memberitaunya. Ia cukup merasa lega saat melihat Donghae sendirian kali ini, jadi ia bisa berbiacara dengannya tanpa di ganggu. Atau lebih tepatnya, tanpa perhatian Donghae teralihkan.

"Hyukkie!" Panggil Donghae saat ia melihat Hyukjae hendak menghampirinya.

"Hei Hae," jawab Hyukjae, berjalan kearahnya.

"_Mianhae_, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu lagi… Siwon dan aku-"

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti," Hyukjae dengan cepat memotongnya.

_Lagipula aku sudah mengira itu akan terjadi._

Entah bagaimana, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak terkejut. Ia sudah menebaknya. Ah ya, itu juga alasan ia kesini sejak awal. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman, menghela napas dalam pikirannya dan kembali berbicara. Tetapi wajahnya kembali cerah saat ia teringat alasan ia akan pulang telat.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitaumu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa pulang denganmu juga untuk… beberapa hari kedepan mungkin? Atau satu sampai dua minggu," ujarnya.

Mungkin ini hanya halusinasinya saja, tetapi sesaat ia kira ia melihat wajah Donghae berubah sedikit murung dan kecewa.

"Oh! Tumben. Kenapa?" Tanya Donghae, senyuman sudah kembali di wajahnya.

"Aku harus tetap di sekolah sebentar untuk… err… beberapa hal," jawabnya ragu.

"Oh begitu…"

Dan tiba-tiba kesunyian mengambil tempat diantara mereka. Hyukjae mengusap belakang tengkuknya kaku, kemudian mencoba untuk memecah keheningan aneh yang tercipta itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong… Siwon akan segera menjemputmu kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harus ke taman belakang sekolah sebentar lagi, jadi… Yah… _Annyeong_," Ujarnya kaku.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Donghae, Hyukjae tersenyum kaku dan mengusap rambut Donghae sejenak. Kemudian ia berbalik menuju taman belakang, dimana Jae Rim dan Leeteuk sudah menunggunya.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

"Jadi… Kau akan menari apa nanti?"

Hyukjae, Jae Rim, dan Leeteuk kini duduk di taman belakang sekolah dalam lingkaran kecil, atau tepatnya segitiga kecil, mendiskusikan mengenai kompetisi itu. Hyukjae menghela napas berat.

"Entahlah… Tidak ada ide sama sekali," gumamnya.

"Tidakkah ada tema yang diberikan atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Jae Rim, mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Hyukjae dengan cepat dan kembali menelitinya.

"Tidak. Katanya ini _free dance off_," jawab Hyukjae, kembali menghela napasnya.

"Lagunya juga bebas bukan?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang bertanya.

"_Ne_."

"Apa kau akan menari lagu K-Pop?"

"Aku tidak tau… Tapi bukankah itu terlalu… biasa? Membosankan?"

"Kalau begitu lagu barat! Bagaimana dengan lagu Starships milik Nicki Minaj?" Jae Rim menyarankan dengan riang.

"Tidak buruk. Ketukannya enak untuk menari," jawab Hyukjae, mengingat-ingat lagunya.

"Tapi… Itu lagu tarian hip-hop biasa. Maksudku, jika kau ingin menang, bukankah akan lebih baik jika menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya?" Leeteuk menyarankan.

"Hmm… Benar juga sih…"

"Kalau begitu kau ikut menyanyi saja sambil menari! Terutama bait pertamanya! _Let's go to the beach, b*tch_~!" Jae Rim menyanyi dengan lantang.

"Er… _chagi_, kurasa seharusnya liriknya itu, _Let's go to the beach, each_…" Leeteuk membenarkan, sementara Hyukjae terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Sungguh?" Jae Rim berhenti bernyanyi dan wajah bodohnya versi #103 muncul.

Tawa Hyukjae meledak, "Itu lucu!" Serunya, menunjuk kearah Jae Rim.

"Tidak, sungguh?" Jae Rim mengulang pertanyaannya dengan ekspresi sangat serius(tetapi tetap bodoh).

"Iya, _chagi_," jawab Leeteuk tenang dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Sementara Hyukjae langsung melongo karenanya. Ke'unik'an Jae Rim masih baru untuknya. Meski begitu Leeteuk terlihat sudah amat terbiasa dengannya. Leeteuk tertawa pelan dan dengan cepat membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae.

"Kembali ke inti permasalahan, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Kau akan segera terbiasa dengan tingkahnya."

Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya sesaat, "Oh iya… Sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Tentang menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda," ujar Jae Rim.

"Memangnya kau menarikan apa saat audisi sebelumnya?"

Hyukjae membaringkan kepalanya di atas telapak tangannya, "Aku menarikan tarian hip-hop, kucampur sedikit dengan robotic style."

"Wah keren! Tapi kalau begitu kau benar-benar harus menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda," komentar Jae Rim.

"Bagaimana kalau… Sesuatu seperti… Tarian kontemporer?" Leeteuk menyarankan.

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak, tersenyum sekilas. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Tidak bisa. Tarian kontemporer kurang bagus untuk tarian solo. Jika ada pasangannya, mungkin akan lebih menarik," ia menjelaskan.

"Menari sepertinya rumit sekali…" Leeteuk menggerutu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menari sesuatu yang… _sexy, smooth_, atau sesuatu semacamnya?"

Hyukjae menyentak kepalanya keatas sedikit, kemudian menepuk tangannya sekali dengan keras, "Itu dia!"

"Hah?"

"_Smooth_. Aku teringat sebuah tarian. Smooth Criminal milik Michael Jackson. Oh atau bahkan lebih baik lagi! Dangerous!" Ia berseru dengan riang.

"Lagu Michael Jackson? Kau yakin? Bukankah itu sangat sulit?"

Kemudian sesuatu yang langka terjadi. Hyukjae menyeringai penuh percaya diri, seolah meremehkan. Ia benar-benar menjadi Hyukjae yang berbeda jika itu soal menari. Ia bangkit berdiri, mengendurkan dasi seragamnya dan mengambil keluar iPod miliknya.

"_Watch me_."

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Hyukjae bertanya dengan agak malu, mengusap belakang tengkuknya lagi. Saat tarian itu usai, ia langsung kembali menjadi Hyukjae yang biasanya.

"_D-Daebak_! Kau pasti akan menang!" Seru Leeteuk kagum.

Sedangkan Jae Rim? Yah, ia masih menatap dengan ekspresi bodohnya versi #104.

"_Chagiya_, liurmu menetes."

Jae Rim mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya, "Maaf."

Leeteuk tertawa, "Ah tetapi sungguh tadi itu keren! Hanya saja tambahkan sedikit gebrakan lagi agar lebih mantap," tambah Leeteuk.

"Tentu!" Hyukjae tersenyum dengan puas, menunjukkan gusinya.

"Ah, sudah mulai gelap," ujar Jae Rim melihat kearah langit.

"Kita sebaiknya pulang sekarang. _Gomawoyo_, _chingudeul_. Karena sudah membantuku," Hyukjae berujar dengan tulus, tersenyum hangat.

"_Cheonman_, Eunhyuk-ah! Kami siap membantumu kapan saja."

"Lagipula, kita teman bukan?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, sebelum mengangguk dengan antusias. Ketiganya tertawa bersama, sebelum meninggalkan sekolah dengan tawa dan senyuman di wajah masing-masing.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Di akhir pekan, Hyukjae berlatih sepanjang hari di studio menari mininya sendiri di rumah. Ia mengubah dengan caranya sendiri, sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di lantai _basement_ dengan meletakkan empat kaca raksasa di satu sisi tembok, dan seperangkat _music player_ dan _home theater set_. Yang mana ia kumpulkan dengan hasil menabung selama tiga tahun penuh. Ia menambahkan beberapa gebrakan dalam tariannya untuk membuatnya lebih sempurna. Tetapi ada satu gerakan _body wave_ yang sedari tadi gagal ia lakukan.

Hyukjae terbaring di atas lantai kayu karena rasa lelah. Dadanya bergerak turun naik karena kebutuhan oksigen. Ia mengumpat dalam pikirannya, mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukan satu gerakan tersebut. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat saat ia pertama kali tertarik kedalam dunia tari.

.

_Ia berumur lima tahun saat itu. Saat ia tengah sendirian karena Donghae pergi bersama orang tua mereka. Ia sendiri lupa kenapa saat itu ia tidak ingin ikut dengan mereka. Hyukjae kecil pergi ke taman. Dan disana ia bertemu dengan seorang bocah namja seumuran dengannya, bergerak mengikuti irama musik._

_Hyukjae kecil melihatnya dengan kagum. Ia menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Bocah cilik itu menceritakannya soal menari. Hyukjae kecil menjadi amat bersemangat, dan meminta bocah itu mengajarinya cara menari._

"_Sangat mudah, sungguh! Bayangkan saja gerakan yang kau inginkan di kepalamu, tutup matamu sejenak dan bergeraklah bebas!"_

_Dengan petunjuk yang amat minimal tersebut, Hyukjae kecil mencoba dengan ragu-ragu. Tetapi kemudian ia terjatuh. Bocah itu terkekeh._

"_Satu hal lagi, yang paling penting. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau bisa melakukannya. Lakukan dengan sepenuh hatimu, yakinlah!"_

_Hyukjae kecil mengangguk dan kembali mencoba. Kali ini ia berhasil. Ia merasa amat senang dan puas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena antusiasme. Ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gummy smilenya, kemudian berbalik kearah bocah kecil itu._

"_Aku berhasil! Terimakasih, Su-ie!"_

.

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan atas memori itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum, menutup matanya kembali. Sejenak ia hanya terdiam. Lalu dalam tarikan napas berikutnya, ia mengentakkan kakinya keatas sedikit, dan memijakkannya kembali ke tanah dengan sedikit tendangan kecil. Tubuhnya terangkat tegak dalam satu gerakan halus. Hyukjae membuka matanya dan tersenyum amat lebar.

"Aku berhasil!" Serunya bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Hyukjae berlari ke rumah di seberang rumahnya. Ia benar-benar ingin membagi perasaan gembiranya itu pada seseorang. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya terduduk di sofa. Ia menyapanya, dengan senyuman ramah.

"_Annyeong eomma_ nomor 2! Apa Donghae ada?" Tanyanya riang.

_Yeoja_ itu tertawa pelan, "Halo juga, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Iya dia ada di kamarnya."

"_Gomawo, eomma_!"

Hyukjae berjalan kearah kamar Donghae di lantai dua. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan gantungan berbentuk ikan yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa suara, ia mengendap masuk dengan seringaian isengnya. Ia mendapati Donghae, terduduk memunggunginya sambil menulis-nulis di sebuah buku diatas meja belajarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengendap kebelakangnya.

"… Sedang apa?" Bisik Hyukjae, mengintip melalui bahu Donghae.

Donghae terlonjak dan membanting bukunya menutup, terlihat amat terkejut. Hyukjae menenggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, ke polosan yang dibuat-buat memancar darinya dalam aksi pura-pura tak berdosanya.

"Ya ampun, Hyukkie! Kau menakutiku!" Seru Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya mengulaskan cengiran polos.

"Lagipula kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Yah, bila kau lupa, aku selalu mampir kesini tiap hari minggu. Sejak… Satu dekade lalu?"

"Oh iya…" Gumam Donghae.

Keheningan yang aneh lagi-lagi menyelimuti mereka. Hyukjae menyadari bagaimana tatapan Donghae teralih ke apapun selain dirinya. Ia terlihat agak gugup, entah mengapa. Dan ia menyadari Donghae perlahan menyembunyikan buku yang tadi ia tulis ke dalam sebuah laci. Meski begitu Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau senggang hari ini?" Tanyanya, mengingat alasan ia datang kemari.

"_Ani_… Siwon-"

"Oh baiklah. Aku mengerti," Hyukjae dengan cepat memotongnya, tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin akan melukainya lagi dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitaumu sesuatu…" Lanjutnya.

"Ah, benar juga! Aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang. Bisakah kita bicarakan itu kapan-kapan?" Tanya Donghae, melirik kearah jam dinding.

Wajah Hyukjae berubah muram sesaat. Ia menghela napas, tapi kemudian tersenyum lemah. Yah, mungkin mau tidak mau ia harus mengganggu Jae Rim dan Leeteuk lagi besok. Semoga mereka tidak keberatan.

"Baiklah. Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang kalau begitu," ia berujar seraya berjalan kearah pintu.

Donghae tersenyum balik kepadanya. Dan Hyukjae menyadari saat Donghae mulai mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, mungkin mencoba mencari baju yang cukup pantas.

"Kau akan terlihat baik dengan pakaian apapun, hae-_yah_," ucapnya jujur.

"S-sungguh?" Tanya Donghae, menyibakkan seberkas rambut kebelakang telinganya tanpa menoleh kearah Hyukjae, melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Tentu," jawab Hyukjae menenangkan.

Ia mengambil satu langkah lagi, dan berhenti di bawah bingkai pintu, "Oh, dan hae?" Panggilnya.

Donghae menggumam sebagai jawaban, masih meliriknya melalui sudut matanya.

"_Saranghae_."

Dengan itu Hyukjae pergi keluar dan menutup pintu. Ia bersandar disana sebentar, menghela napasnya. Seulas senyuman pahit terlukis di bibirnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan poni rambutnya yang kecoklatan menutupi matanya.

"Berhentilah berharap… Bodohnya dirimu, Lee Hyukjae…" ia menertawai dirinya sendiri dengan pahit, dan berlalu dari situ.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Hyukjae tidak bisa tenang di kelas. Ia benar-benar ingin berbagai kepada seseorang mengenai tariannya. Dan ia membutuhkan pendapat yang dapat membantunya. Maka ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, ia segera melangkah keluar kelas dengan wajah senang. Ia berjalan perlahan melewati lorong. Kakinya tanpa sadar berbelok kearah kelas Donghae. Tapi sebelum ia dapat masuk, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berpikir ini akan sia-sia. Jadilah ia berbalik kembali dan melanjutkan berjalan melewati lorong, menuju kelas Jae Rim.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

"Jadi… Tadi kau bilang kenapa Leeteuk-_hyung_ tak ikut kesini?" Hyukjae mengulang pertanyaannya, yang tadi tertelan suara bising di lorong.

"Biasa, senior. Sibuk," jawab Jae Rim, melambaikan tangannya santai.

"Ooh…"

"Jadi, ada perkembangan?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, "Itulah yang sangat ingin kutunjukkan!" Ia berujar dengan suara agak merengek kekanakan.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat itu membicarakan soal tarian tersebut. Hyukjae juga menunjukkan tariannya, dan terkadang Jae Rim akan mengkomentarinya, memberi beberapa saran di sini dan di sana untuk membantu tariannya.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tanpa ia sadari, hari sudah mencapai Jumat kembali. Hyukjae terus berlatih dengan bantuan Jae Rim dan Leeteuk. Setiap istirahat atau pulang sekolah, mereka akan berkumpul di kebun belakang. Tetapi hari ini adalah pengecualian. Pasangan itu ingin pergi kencan, dan Hyukjae amat mendukung ide tersebut. Ia berkata, keduanya sudah terlalu banyak membantunya dan mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua sesekali.

Hal itu membuat Hyukjae teringat, ia tidak pergi ke atap selama seminggu lamanya sekarang. Dan ia cukup merindukan tempat itu. Ia tidak pernah memberitau tempat tersebut pada Jae Rim ataupun Leeteuk karena ia masih mengingat dan menjaga janjinya. Ia memang memberitau mereka ia memiliki sebuah tempat rahasia dengan Donghae, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyebutkan atap tersebut. Merekapun mengerti. Jadi hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk pergi kesana. Dengan seulas senyuman, ia pergi ke atap sekolah.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Meski begitu, saat ia membuka pintu, kaget bukanlah apa-apa disbanding perasaannya sekarang. Ia melihat Donghae, tetapi _namja brunette_ itu tidaklah sendiri. Siwon berdiri di depannya. Dan dari yang ia lihat, mereka seperti hendak berciuman. Mereka melonjak sedikit terkaget saat mendengar pintu besi itu terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian pikir kalian lakukan?" Hyukjae menggeram dari balik gemeretak giginya.

Ia mendengar bagaimana Siwon mendengus kesal dan berujar pada Donghae untuk pergi duluan. _Namja_ itu berjalan melewatinya, bahkan dengan sengaja membenturkan bahunya pada bahu Hyukjae. Ia berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Hyukjae tidak peduli padanya saat ini.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?"

Suaranya menggambarkan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Tangannya mengepal dan ia tidak berani menatap mata Donghae. Ia merasa kesal, marah. Tapi rasa itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa kekecewaannya. Saat ini ia tidak terlalu memikirkan kenyataan bahwa mereka hendak berciuman, bukan itu. Ia lebih terhantam oleh kenyataan bahwa Donghae telah melupakan janji mereka. Entah mengapa ia merasa dikhianati. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Sementara ia mengingat janji itu, sementara ia menaatinya, sementara ia menjaganya sepenuh hati, itu tidak berarti apapun bagi _namja brunette_ di hadapannya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengannya ada disini?" Jawab Donghae, dengan nada yang tidak bisa Hyukjae definisikan.

Ia terlalu larut dalam berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya untuk menyadari nada tersebut. Ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengontrol emosi yang menjerit untuk di keluarkan. Hatinya menjerit kesakitan di dalam dirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya ditutupi oleh helaian rambutnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku apa yang salah?"

"Lagipula kau tidak disini. Kau selalu di kebun belakang dengan temanmu. Apa pedulimu jika aku disini dengan temanku?"

_Dan saat itu, emosi Hyukjae tak dapat ia tahan lagi._

***BRAK!***

Donghae terlonjak saat ia melihat Hyukjae meninju tembok besi itu. Begitu keras dengan kepalan tangannya. Pintu tua itu terlihat hampir hancur permukaannya karena benturan tersebut, mengeluarkan suara deritan yang aneh. Terlihat jelas ringsek kedalam, beberapa potong kayu atau mungkin kepingan besi terjatuh. Darah mengalir perlahan, menetes ke permukaan tanah dari kepalan tangannya. Meski begitu Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda rasa sakit.

"Kau sungguh ingin tau, alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah membawa teman-temanku kesini?"

Donghae mungkin masih berada dalam keterkejutan. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatapnya tepat di matanya. Dan meskipun poni rambut Hyukjae menutupi matanya, Donghae dapat melihat melaluinya. Tatapan sedih, dan terluka yang diberikan Hyukjae padanya.

"… Karena… Aku menghargai sebuah janji… Aku menyimpan sebuah janji di hatiku… Janji yang kubuat dengan orang yang paling berharga di hidupku," bisiknya, suaranya amat lirih dan lemah.

Kepalan tangannya terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya, dan ia berbalik. Berjalan pergi kemanapun ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya, dan memungut pecahan hatinya yang hancur menjadi kepingan.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Tubuh Hyukjae terjatuh dengan lunglai di sebuah taman entah di mana. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya. Ia terduduk di sebuah ayunan. Menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tak terluka untuk mengusap poni rambutnya dari matanya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya di depan wajahnya, memeriksanya. Darah masih mengalir turun, tapi rasanya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia mengepal tangan tersebut dengan kuat, tidak peduli bahwa itu hanya akan semakin melukainya, membiarkannya terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya lagi.

"Menyedihkan…" Gumamnya, menghina dirinya sendiri dengan nada yang sinis.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya yang sebening kristal. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan poni rambutnya kembali menutupinya.

_**.**_

_**Wish I knew the way to make you**_

_**See that I've fallen in love with you, oh**_

_**Can't you see I love you, baby?**_

**.**

"Eunhyuk-_ah_?"

Ia mendengar suara yang familier memanggil namanya. Tetapi pikirannya yang kosong menolak untuk peduli. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jae Rim dan Leeteuk sudah ada di hadapannya.

"_Omo_! Kau berdarah! Apa yang terjadi?" Jae Rim berseru, khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leeteuk, kecemasan jelas tergambar di suaranya.

"…"

"Eunhyuk-_ah_…?"

"… seharusnya…"

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya aku tau… Aku tidak berarti apapun baginya…" Ia berbisik dengan tawa pahit.

"Apa maksudmu…?" Jae Rim bertanya, benar-benar cemas sekarang.

Leeteuk kini paham akan situasi tersebut. Melihat kondisi Hyukjae, dan sepotong kata-katanya, ia dapat melihat bahwa Hyukjae terluka, paling tidak bukan hanya secara fisik. Leeteuk dengan cepat membantu Hyukjae bangkit berdiri.

"Apartemenku di dekat sini. Kita kesana dulu untuk mengobati tanganmu. Kau bisa memberitau kami apa yang terjadi disana nanti, oke?"

Atas anggukan lemah Hyukjae, mereka berlalu dari taman itu.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

"Jadi begitu…" Gumam Leeteuk setelah Hyukjae mengakhiri ceritanya.

"_Namja_ itu… Ugh… Aku ingin menghajarnya!" Jae Rim berseru, menahan amarahnya sambil merapihkan sisa perban yang berceceran.

"Jangan… Lukai Donghae…" Hyukjae berbisik lirih.

"Kau… Setelah bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu… _Aish_…!"

Jae Rim dapat merasakan air mata juga menetes dari matanya. Perlahan ia menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. Ia terduduk di sampingnya, setelah membersihkan dan membalut luka di tangannya dengan perban. Merasakan pelukan tersebut, Hyukjae kembali menangis, mengeluarkan emosi yang sudah ia tahan mati-matian selama entah berapa lama. Leeteuk ikut memeluk mereka, dan mengusap punggung Hyukjae menenangkan.

"Tidak apa, Eunhyuk… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… Semua akan baik-baik saja…" Ia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalau ia memang untukmu, suatu hari nanti ia akan berada bersamamu. Tapi kalaupun ternyata bukan dia orangnya, kau pasti akan mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik darinya…" Bisik Jae Rim, juga mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

Hyukjae mengangguk diantara tangisannya. Bahunya yang bergetar perlahan berkurang, dan ketenangan kembali melingkupinya. Ia menggumamkan terimakasih kepada mereka di antara tarikan napasnya. Ia amat merasa bersyukur, amat berterimakasih ia masih memiliki mereka, orang yang bisa di sandari saat ia membutuhkannya. Saat ia sudah merasa lebih tenang, ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan memandang mereka.

"Bagus. Sekarang senyumlah!" Pinta Leeteuk.

Hyukjae tersenyum, menunjukkan gusinya. Ia merasa sebagian bebannya diangkat setelah akhirnya ia menumpahkan emosi yang terus ia tambun di hatinya. Jae Rim juga tersenyum, tapi kemudian dahinya mengkerut sedikit. Ia mengusap poni rambut Hyukjae dari pandangannya.

"Begitu lebih baik," ia berujar.

Hyukjae meniup poni rambutnya, membuat ketiganya tertawa pelan.

"Rambutmu itu sudah terlalu panjang," komentar Leeteuk.

"Mmhm… Mungkin aku harus memotongnya sedikit," Hyukjae berkata, suaranya masih sedikit serak sehabis menangis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian mencurigakan timbul di bibir Jae Rim. Dan kali ini, ia terlihat begitu licik, tidak bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Atau… Kita bisa memotongnya… sedikit… banyak," ujarnya.

Atas kalimat itu, Hyukjae dan Leeteuk menoleh dan menatapnya heran. Jae Rim mengeluarkan cengiran yang amat lebar.

"Kau tau… Biasanya orang yang patah hati memotong rambutnya. Atau bahkan lebih baik lagi, kita bisa melakukan sedikit _make over_ padamu. Untuk menunjukkan wajah tampanmu itu pada dunia. Biarkan ia melihatmu. Lebih baik lagi, biarkan semua orang melihat sisi dirimu yang ini," ia berujar dengan percaya diri.

Hyukjae bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, "Aku belum pernah membiarkan rambutku lebih pendek dari ini sebelumnya…"

"Justru karena itu, ambilah ini sebagai awal baru. Jadikan ini sebagai titik baru, dirimu yang baru, si ceria Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya."

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Tidak ada salahnya mencobanya," Leeteuk menyetujui.

"T-tapi hari sudah larut!" Hyukjae berdalih, dengan amat tidak masuk akal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak menemukan alasan kita tidak bisa melakukannya besok," Jae Rim menyeringai.

"Dan kau akan menginap disini malam ini bukan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Hyukjae melihat kearahnya dengan terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tau aku akan meminta untuk menginap disini?"

"Karena, pulang ke rumahmu memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk bertemu Donghae, yang aku yakin kau belum siap. Dan kau juga berkata keluargamu sedang pergi untuk minggu ini. Jadi ku simpulkan kau akan menginap disini malam ini."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengusap belakang tengkuknya, "Jadi, bolehkah?"

"Tentu, tak perlu khawatir," Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sudah di tentukan! Besok aku akan kesini pagi-pagi. Dan kita akan mengubahmu! Tidak boleh protes!" Jae Rim bersorak.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk, meski masih agak takut dengan ide tersebut.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

Hari berikutnya, ketiganya sudah ada di depan sebuah cermin besar di rumah Leeteuk. Tapi hanya Hyukjae yang terduduk di 'kursi panas', rambutnya basah sehabis dicuci, dengan Jae Rim berdiri di belakangnya. Seringaian di bibir Jae Rim cukup menakutinya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah gunting bergagang hitam, sementara sebelah lagi menggenggam sebuah sisir. Disisi mereka dapat terlihat sarung tangan plastik dan sebuah kotak bertuliskan _Palty_. Sementara Leeteuk hanya tertawa dengan tawa khasnya yang melengking tinggi melihat wajah memelas Hyukjae.

"Ampuni aku…" Hyukjae berbisik tak berdaya.

"Jangan khawatir, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Percayalah padaku, oke?" Jae Rim berujar.

"Justru itulah yang paling ku takutkan…"

"Terimakasih karena sudah mempercayaiku."

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

"_Wow_. Tidak buruk, sama sekali tidak buruk!" Seru Leeteuk.

"Aku merasa… berbeda," komentar Hyukjae, sambil menatap kaca rumah Leeteuk sekali lagi.

"Berbeda yang bagus, tentunya! _Chagiya_, kau ngiler lagi," Leeteuk terkekeh.

Jae Rim mengusapnya dengan lengan bajunya lagi, "Maaf."

"Jadi… Sudah? _Make over_ ini sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Belum. Biar kuajari kau cara memakai seragam sekolahmu itu."

Hyukjae tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah, untuk berlatih. Jae Rim yang memaksanya. Ia mengendurkan dasi Hyukjae menjadi agak longgar, tetapi tidak terlalu berantakan. Dan mengatur cara pakai blazer yang dikenakan Hyukjae dengan sedetail mungkin. Leeteuk berdecak kagum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Dan terakhir, ingatlah untuk menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Ceria, bersemangat, dan selalu mengulaskan _gummy smile_mu. Senyummu itu menawan, percayalah. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri," Jae Rim berujar dengan senyuman hangat.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk, "_Gomapta_…"

"Ah aku tidak sabar menanti hari Senin," Leeteuk tertawa.

"Yap! _Go get 'em tiger_!" Jae Rim bersorak, dan ketiganya kembali tertawa bersama.

.

.:Can't You See:.

.

**Senin**

Sosok itu berjalan melewati lorong dengan percaya diri, mencuri perhatian setiap siswa yang ada. Banyak bisikan terdengar disekitarnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa dia murid baru?"

"_Omo_! Dia tampan sekali!"

Meski merasa sedikit malu oleh perhatian yang ia dapat, ia menghiraukannya sebisa mungkin. Rambut merahnya teracak dalam gaya yang keren dan _stylish_, namun terlihat begitu halus. Memperlihatkan garis rahangnya yang tegas, dan mata berkelopak satunya yang indah. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi, tidak lagi menunduk kearah bawah. Penglihatannya terasa begitu baik sekarang tanpa poni yang terus-terusan menutup matanya. Blazer biru tuanya yang tadinya tidak pernah ia kenakan begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih halus.

"Hyukjae-_yah_!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil, menggunakan nama yang dikenal orang untuk memastikan semua mendengarnya.

Ia berbalik, menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan _gummy smile _khasnya yang selalu tersembunyi sebelumnya.

"_Ne_?" Jawabnya.

Tarikan napas terdengar sepanjang lorong tersebut. Kebanyakan tidak sanggup berkata-kata, mengetahui figur yang dulu selalu terlihat suram yaitu Lee Hyukjae. Beberapa _yeoja_ mulai memekik dan beberapa mulai linglung akibat senyumannya yang begitu mematikan barusan.

Orang yang memanggilnya menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Beriringan bersama _namjachingu_nya, ia menghampiri Hyukjae dan mereka berbincang santai, berjalan bertiga menuju kelas Hyukjae.

_Mission one, success._

Pikir Jae Rim dalam hatinya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Maaf baru nongol sekarang! Laptopku rusak dan tidak punya akses untuk update fanfic hiks… Ini ngebajak laptop orang, buru-buru ngetik dari yang selama ini kutulis di buku selama laptop rusak. Untuk cerita yang chaptered belum bisa kuketik, karena sebagian bahan ada di laptopku yang mati itu Mianhae… Doakan saja dia cepat sembuh. #PrayForReyasha (Reyasha adalah nama suami a.k.a Laptop ku)

Astaga… Jadinya panjang sekali cerita ini…

Ah, _anyway_! Seperti yang kusebutkan diatas, fic ini ku dedikasikan(ceileh) untuk Jae Rim. Jadi jangan heran kalau dia banyak nongol disini haha. Aku udah dapet izin langsung untuk pake dia. Entah dia nyesel atau nggak sekarang karena banyak orang akan mengetahui sifatnya yang aneh muahahaha *_evil laughter_.

Sifat Jae Rim yang asli kurang lebih 99% sama dengan yang di cerita. _She's not called Crazy Yadong Pabbo Super Power Magnae for nothing you know_. Dan semoga _readerdeul_ sekalian suka sama tokohnya ya! ^^

Cerita ini harusnya fluff. Tapi jadi drama. Yasudahlah haha. Oh iya untuk yang udah baca, boleh liat juga '**Dear Diary**…' . Spin off cerita ini yang aku post di fanfic beda. Isinya… Pokoknya penting juga. Kurang lebih sudut pandang lain dari cerita ini. Sudut pandang siapa? Lihat aja oke? ^^ (clue : ada sedikit disebutkan di cerita ini. Bagian mana? Cari sendiri :P)

**IMPORTANT**, jangan lupa baca **'Dear Diary…'** atau anda akan menyesal sendiri kehilangan sebagian cerita dibelakang layar!

Last, Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
